No Confiar
by Connie-kirkland
Summary: me invito a su casa, acepte sin pensar,comi y bebi todo lo que me ofecia solo queria llevar el vacio en mi interior, no pregunte que era, pero cuando empeze con nauseas y me mareaba, senti peligro su mirada era malvada es ese momento senti miedo. enjoy ;3


"**No Confiar" By: Connie Kirkland**

**~Ya te tome gustito a escribir *-*...este fic nacio por mi ira con mis padres ¬¬' y pues es historia ficticia, pero con algunos sentimientos mios y intente personificar a kurt...no me odien D: y si es cortito En mi cuaderno fueron dos hojas D: ...please enjoy :3 es un one shot...aun no lo se... **

**Y**o no confiaba en esa estúpida sonrisa, ¿no entiendo como mi padre, Burt, confiaba en él? Me dirán estúpido, pero me he dado cuenta como me mira ese sujeto, la forma de hablar, todo, no entendía como Finn, que es un poco tonto (pero no piensen que lo odio) solo es inocente, pero es siente el peligro emanando de ese sujeto, que injusta es la vida… me dicen que lo deje que me llame "Kurtie", me importa un carajo, solo a mi familia (y los chicos de ND) me llaman así, si ese tipo (me ahorro decir su nombre, lo rebelare pronto) lo detesto, cada día, en mi escuela lo veo y me saluda, mientras yo le dedico una mueca ¡que sepa que me da asco!

Blaine se preocupa por mi, me dice que ande con cuidado y si me pasara algo, lo mataría (Blaine lo sabe y me entiendo, tampoco confía en él). Me dicen paranoico, pero es la pura verdad… yo no confió en él…no se si podre contarlo…a ustedes… ¡me da mucha vergüenza e ira, pena y…Rencor!

Pero…he decido contar mi historia…Después del beso que Dave me robo, él me encontró en los baños llorando, y ese sujeto, viéndome tan débil, frágil… me invito a su casa (recién se había divorciado) yo sin pensar dije que si… ¡que tonto fui! Tome todo lo que me sirvió, comí sin preguntar que era…solo me importaba llevan el vacio de mi interior…después sentí nauseas y mareos, sentía calor y el sudor frio, mire a mi profesor y vi su mueca sonriente y sus ojos brillando malvadamente y me di cuenta… ¡todo era una maldita trampa! Me intente parar, pero ¡no podía!

Quería huir, alejarme y esconderme de él… Dios sentí su mano acariciando mi espalda por encima de la tela y grite, pero una cachetada me hizo callar del miedo, sabia el porque me tocaba y las lagrimas no paraban de salir… ¿Qué hice para merecer ser tocado de esa forma tan asquerosa? ¿Merezco ser besado a la fuerza? ¿Merecía ser violado brutalmente por la persona que confiaba?

Después que ese hombre se vino en mi, por cuatro vez, llore y llore mientras él se arreglaba su pantalón y me intentaba abrigar, pero no me importaba, solo quería morir, ¿Por qué a mi? ¿Dios tanto me odia por ser gay, que decidió que yo debía ser violado? En ese momento, me acurruqué como un ovillo y llore más fuerte porque él volvía a acariciar mi entrada, la cual sentía como la sangre y el semen salía del ese lugar, perdí el conocimiento…

Cuando desperté, estaba un hospital, donde, estaba seguro…pero no duro esa calma que tanto anhelaba… mis padres lloraban mientras hablaban con la policía, Finn golpeaba una pared, ¡incluso Blaine! Que estando sentado, vi sus manos (antes suaves) rotas, sangrando. Todos mis amigos estaban afuera, más de uno llorando. En ese momento me sentí peor, yo solo deseaba morir, pero cuando lo desee con más fuerza, fue cuando lo vi…Will S. Mi profesor… mi violador…

Desde ese momento temí por mi vida, él estaba llorando, pero sonriendo lujuriosamente , consolaba a mi padre mientras me miraba intensamente ¡al asqueroso le excitaba la situación! Me prometí a mi mismo, nunca más confiar en las personas, solo a Blaine le he contado, mi historia y ahora se la cuento a ustedes…por favor… por favor no le digan a mi padre, prefiero cualquier cosa, antes de ver a mi padre asesinar al maldito que ocasionó todo esto.

No podría soportar, ya que perdí mi virginidad (¡yo quería darla a Blaine! ¡Lo amo!)…les cuento mi historia, para que a nadie más le suceda…pues gracias a gaga…pude tener otro final…la muerte.

**FIN(? aun no lo se! D: ustedes deciden...si continuo o no... :3 para mi es un one shot...pero puedo alargarlo...quedo en mi opinion ...un poquito vacio :/ pero...ustedes deciden ;3... LAS IDEAS SE TOMAN COMO CONSEJOS Y SI ME ENCANTAN...VAN A MIS FICS! :3 bye~~**

**Connie Kirkland**


End file.
